From Fire And Blood
by Roxie567
Summary: Two ladies enter, until then peaceful family life, of the Starks, up on the North. Both of them have a troubling past, but the boys realize that when it's too late. They are already under their spell. (Main focus: Katherine and Bonnie.)


Title: From Fire And Blood  
Disclaimer: I obviously do not own George R.R. Martin's brilliance or his saga. All publicly recognized characters, places, names etc. do not belong to me.

Pairings: Robb/Katherine, Klaus/Bonnie, Jon/Emily, Katherine/Jon

* * *

CHAPTER 1

There it was again, feeling she almost forgot. Almost.

Katherine Pierce was taking one deep breathe after another. Trying her best to calm down. ''You have always been smart and tricky. You can do this.'' She said to herself, nervously standing in the middle of her room. Brunette looked down on her hands and she realized immediately her pep talk was useless. Her hands are shaking.

Becoming King Robert's ward gave her such comfort and false sense of security. King Robert Baratheon seamed like a perfect shelter for a very long time. What could be more perfect than a large, though not particularly intelligent man, with great army at his disposal. When she was only sixteen, she charmed him. He instantly became fond of her. She was bold, smart and fearless, and what he liked the best however, was that she seamed to prefer him over his Queen. That was a rare kind of preference, one he didn't even get from his own children. Plus, with her brown hair and brown eyes, she even looked more like him than any of his offsprings anyway. Looking back, it was exactly that preference that cost Katherine all of her luxury and safety.

Cersai Lannister, ruthless and cruel Queen of Seven Kingdoms, disliked Katherine from a moment she laid eyes on her . For the past three years, she has been trying to get rid of the young girl. However, with a help from Cersai's enemies, Katherine stayed at King Robert's castle.

This time, Queen has outdone herself. Or maybe it was him, that found her. However, they were together now and they were a dangerous type of pairing, one Katherine would rather not see interact. Her survival instinct kicked in and she finally had a plan. In the basics, the plan has always been the same. Run and trust no one.

Only this time, she'll do it with a help of King of the Seven Kingdoms.

She will get married.

Somewhere far, far away.

* * *

''Help!'' Yelled Jon Snow entering Stark's mansion. In front of him ran his half-brother, also in search for help.

Earlier that day, two boys went hunting in the nearby woods. It was one of Robb's favorite hobbies and when his mother insisted he can't go alone, he brought Jon along. After about 20 minutes in the woods, the two found something. But it wasn't an animal.

It was unconscious and bloody female body. The girl seamed to be barely breathing. She was short and her body was rather petite. She had dark brown curly hair and caramel skin. Skin filled with bruises and scars, this young woman seamed to suffered a lot. Both Robb and Jon were too scared to even touch something that looked so fragile, but they also both sensed it was their duty to help. Eddard Stark raised them both with strong sense of honor, justice and righteousness.

''Let's bring her home.'' Said Robb as his half-brother knelled down to take a better look at the girl. Her state was truly heartbreaking. Young man could not understand how could anyone abuse and hit women so much it lead to this horrible state.

''Oh my godness!'' Catelyn gasped at the sight of the poor girl in Jon's arms.

To see so many cuts and bruises and red marks on just one human being was unbelievable. What surprised Lady of Winterfell even more is that when she checked for unknown girl's pulse, it was there. Barely, but it was. ''This one's a fighter.'' She whispered to herself quietly as she watched her husband's illegitimate son place a brunette on the bed. ''Call Maester Luwin.'' She order her oldest son.

''Emily!'' She then yelled at the servant who was curiously standing in the corner of the room.''Warm water and towels!'' She took one more look at unfortunate girl.

''Right away, milady.'' Emily rushed out of the room.

* * *

In front of King's bedroom was Jamie Lannister. Katherine noticed he looked extremely bored, but since he was a part of Kingsguard, this was his duty. She came close to the doors and took a small bow. ''Good day, Ser.'' She greeted tall and handsome man.

''Good day, Katherine.'' He, just like his twin sister, refused to call her lady, even though the king himself and many others did. ''I'm afraid King is busy today.''

''Oh c'mon now, Ser.'' Katherine smiled seductively, flirting with the blonde knight she despised. ''We both know King is never truly that busy. Hand of the King on the other hand...'' She smiled without finishing the sentence. He smiled back, which meant he knew exactly what she meant.

''I cannot let you.'' He said surely.

Katherine opened her mouth to speak. Persuade him with as many sweet words as she had to, just in that moment the door behind Jamie's back opened and they both saw overweight, yet charming man. The king. ''That is no way to behave, Jamie!'' He yelled even though there was no need for yelling. King Robert was simply like that, loud and outgoing, much more fitting to take a crown then to rule. ''Katherine, my beautiful lady, my time is yours.'' He smiled honestly before he step aside, allowing Pierce into his private chambers. ''See, Ser Lannister, I told you King was not busy.'' Katherine said with a winning smile.

Relationship between Katherine and Robert always resembled a relationship between a daughter and a father. They first met when she stole apples not far away from where he was passing and she was swiftly running away from the salesman. That scene made him laugh. It reminded him of a troublemaker he used to be and little pranks he used to do as a child. She caused a warm feeling around his heart and he instantly knew he needs to take care of this brave girl. His wife protested right away, but he didn't care. Katherine was more grateful and more like him, than his own kids, so he decided to take her under his wing.

''What can I do for you, lady Katherine?'' He even gave her a title of a lady, even though she was in no way fitted for it. He was a king. He could do whatever he pleased.

Katherine took a deep breathe, preparing to say this crucial sentence out loud. She didn't want to say it, but she knew very well, that without it she might not live for much longer. She cherished her freedom, flirting with young knights and being an independent lady, but more than all that she cherished her life. That was worthy enough of all the privileges she might lose. ''I have come of age,'' she started seriously. King Robert interrupted her to laugh. To an older man like him, who has been through a lot, eighteen wasn't really 'an age'. ''I'm sorry, my dear. Continue.'' He said after he calmed down.

Lady Katherine nodded her head and continued. ''It is time for me to get married. If you, my great king, are merciful enough and allow me to have any saying in my future husband. I would like to be sent somewhere far from here.'' Teenager spotted King's doubtful look. He immediately began to wonder why would she want to go so far away from King's Landing. ''To see the Seven Kingdoms,'' she insured him. ''I have always been a traveler.'' Katherine finished with a smile. King knew where she came from and what long road she passed, but he, just like anyone else, didn't know the real reason.

''That you have.'' He agreed before he scratched his beard. ''North, hm?'' Katherine nodded. King went to pore himself a glass of wine. The man loved to drink. ''I have a great friend, up north.'' He began and Katherine was more than curious. ''He fought alongside me during the rebellion. I was to marry his sister. God, that was a beautiful women.'' He said nostalgically. None of this meant this friend of Robert's had any sons fit to marry Katherine, so she sat there patiently, waiting for the rest of the story. ''He has a son, born soon after the rebellion, so around your age,'' he looked at Katherine ''I'm sure Ned Stark's son will be fit to marry.'' He took another sip of his wine.

''You're going to the North, Katherine Pierce.'' King raised his glass and Katherine smiled.

* * *

''She has been bound and dragged.'' Maester Luwin informed Catelyn. ''There was no sexual intercourse, but by the looks of it, whoever did this, sure tried.'' He added.

Catelyn nodded. All this meant the girl suffered man beating her senselessly, but still managed not to give him what he wanted. That was such a brave thing to do. Redheaded women was in awe. ''When will she wake up?''

Measter Luwin stepped away from the stranger since his exam of her body was finished. ''It's hard to tell.'' He shrugged his shoulders. ''It seams to me she has been hit on the head. Strongly.'' He added sadly.

''But she will wake up?'' Measter's words made Lady Stark sad. After all this girl has been through and after she was lucky enough to be found by the boys, Gods surely won't let her die. It would be such a shame. Catelyn didn't know this girl, she has never seen her before this afternoon. But somehow, she had a feeling this girl was strong and proud like her and that's why she honestly hoped she'll live. She looked at Measter Luwin eagerly waiting for an answer. ''Yes, milady.'' He answered before he excused himself and left.

Emily entered the room the second he was gone. It wasn't usual for servants to behave so willingly, but everyone mourning this girl's destiny made them all care less about the rules. ''Will she be all right?'' Emily asked as her brown eyes stared at the girl with curiosity.

''Yes, Emily.'' Lady Stark replied calmly. She tuck the girl in and then she turned to her nosy servant. ''You stay here with her.'' Lady of the house ordered. ''Call me if she wakes up.''

Emily nodded and that was settled. Catelyn cared about the girl, even though she didn't know her. However, she had so many things to do, she simply couldn't just drop it all for a sake of one unconscious girl. In a hallway, her eyes met her husband's. Seams like Eddard, also known as Ned, has been informed about the situation and was about to check on the girl himself. ''Poor girl.'' Catelyn said, touching Lord's hand. ''It was work of gods that the boys found her.''

''Does anyone know her? Who is she?'' It wasn't that Ned didn't feel sorry for the girl. Ever since his son told him what happened, he felt like huge injustice has been done to her. But at same time, he was dying to know who she was. Winter was coming and it would simply be better if they knew people living under their roof.

Lady Stark pressed her lips together shrugging her shoulders. ''No one finds her familiar.'' She said. ''By the color of her skin we can assume she's a Rhoynar, but until she wakes up we cannot be sure.''

''Could she be a ...?''

''No, she's a virgin.'' Lady of Winterfell said.


End file.
